


ANTIGONE

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 贵乱文学探讨家庭伦理问题俄狄浦斯情结三人两两性爱描写有真人无关！





	ANTIGONE

卡西相当贴心，等布冯喘匀了气才把他从自己背上掀下来。连周末也不行，我感觉我在被生活强/奸。当冰冷的润滑剂第无数加一次把卡西从睡梦拽出来的时候他是这么说的。那时布冯的手指塞在他的臀缝里，这句话在清晨六点多的、被两层窗帘隔绝的空间里飘忽地荡来荡去。

接着又被喘气和低叹取代，布冯能不厌其烦地扩张alpha的甬道，他的指节和阴茎仿佛天生就适合做这个，不得不承认，卡西第一次和布冯躺上这张床的时候明白了这一点。伊克尔·卡西利亚斯，他是一个严重点说性取向不同往轻点说性癖奇怪的alpha，比起omega他显然更喜欢alpha。前三十多年的性经验告诉他找到一个适合自己的床伴有多难，更何况他有附加条件。

而在这点上布冯和他是天作之合，他们懂彼此需要什么，比如在该舔吻乳头时不一味地亲吻嘴唇，需要照顾到后颈腺体时绝不释放信息素。

现在手指替换了阴茎导出肠道里的精液，但没往外漏出几滴就会有更多的被塞回去，卡西怀疑这是想给他硬生生捅出一个不存在的生殖腔。他还是纵容了这个胡作非为的人，直到他觉得那些精液发生快发生化学变化时才抓住另一只手腕。

卡西忽略了那些在颈侧的轻笑和黏糊糊的鼻音。他半梦半醒，走进卫生间给自己来一个极有效率的清理，只留布冯一个人在床上品尝必须付出的代价：他得孤单地消耗贤者时间。在这段漫无止境的漫长一刻，布冯伴着隐约的水流声掀开被子，点燃一支烟。他衔着宇宙中唯一一颗恒星拉开窗帘，光线如潮水一般涌进来，所有由黑暗营造出的神秘消失殆尽。

这是一个寻常的周六早晨，草坪上的龙头在喷水，太阳从两棵树之间升起。这会是一个寻常的周六早晨，如果拉莫斯没有面对他们的落地窗站着，手里提着装球的袋子，钉鞋上甚至有露水。

玻璃将他的样子折射得像座塑像，布冯一时间不知道该说什么，然后他瞥见了敞开的气窗。拉莫斯什么都听到了。

————

布冯认识卡西的第一天就知道这个alpha收养了一个omega，在法律上他们是养父子关系；而家庭中，布冯遵守了职业道德，这是不容许猜测的私事。布冯是个心理医生，他的办公室离CBD林立的商圈不远，每个工作日中午都是最忙的时刻。总有很多上班族放弃午餐且西装革履地走进来，在这里揭下面具，他们特色各异的脸庞都支离破碎。

卡西也是支离破碎的其中之一，布冯见多了这样的精英，在投行里沉稳到英国脱欧都只关心汇率变化的那种，他们多半被KPI折腾到精神崩溃。

不过卡西是不一样的，走到不得不看心理医生这一步，还镇定如昔。最后布冯对他说，您认为您对自己养子产生了欲望，对吗。他从病理记载里抬起头，更严肃地问，您认为这是由生理本能引起的，还是您爱他？

————

拉莫斯在享受社区大学的第一个学期假，早晨踢球，中午打游戏，晚上躺在沙发上看电影。他的作息和学期里一样规律，安排得充实无比就是不打算做作业。卡西很少管他，也没有很多时间管他，他们共同生活十年，交流最频繁的时段是早餐桌上。因此他们更像是一对住在一起的朋友而不是养父子。

这是拉莫斯纾解负罪感时最好用的理由。这个刚分化一年多的omega无意识偏爱气味寡淡的那一类alpha，为此卡西还开玩笑说是不是那个alpha最好还有木质信息素。我看你的味道就挺好，拉莫斯想，一个不管他学习只为他做饭的、对他拥有过的alpha们无动于衷的、甚至会和他开这样玩笑的人，他不觉得自己会因为亲情而爱上他。  
其实这是一件很严重的麻烦事，可他们都生活如常，拉莫斯在日历上认认真真地记载自己的热潮期，当年考O-LEVEL都没这么认真过。卡西则有夜不归宿的情况，有时是周五，有时是整个周末。和短信作伴的时间里，拉莫斯也会自己煮意大利面吃或者叫yelp。在独享这间房子的夜晚，事实上是他最轻松的时刻，那层笼罩在天花板之下头顶之上的聚酯薄膜就消失了,拉莫斯会走进卡西的房间，一丝不挂地钻进被窝，在第二天黎明破晓前把一切恢复原状。他谨慎地保持平衡，一边享受乐趣又一边被此蚕食。

拉莫斯还没有准备好寻找一个固定的alpha，他不是嫌那位太高或太矮，就是觉得他的眼睛不是棕色。至于卡西，他一出这幢房子，也许就是另一个陌生人。他们都愿意囿于现状，不过那是在布冯出现前。对于继父或继母，有人不可置信，还有人接受良好，拉莫斯应该是后一种，高大、黑发蓝眼的意大利人，布冯就这样被贴上送进拉莫斯心里“这人还行“的标签里。事实上他仔仔细细打量他的继父已经是一个星期以后了，他盯着自己的盘子，想要不要再舀一份马铃薯煎蛋，面无表情地将布冯挪到更高级的分类里。

————

他们就像真正的一家人一样站在玄关处告别。拉莫斯表现得十分青春期少年给卡西一个拥抱，两只手从背后落下来的时候把夹克划出几道褶皱。接下来就是布冯的时间，他充分发挥了一个意大利人该有的情怀和素养，把这个为期两周不到的公差折腾得像就此异地。卡西越过布冯的肩膀看向拉莫斯，他正靠在鞋柜上等这出演完，卡西拍了拍布冯的后腰，把自己从这个怀抱里拽出来，他又拥抱了他的养子，这次比之前更加绵长，呼吸在颈侧都清晰可闻。

布冯和拉莫斯在这幢房子里相安无事，每天下班回家都有电视机里的背景音迎接他，拉莫斯像是要把人生前十七年没能看的R级片都补全，显然他还在这个工程里默默耕耘。布冯偶尔会站在沙发边端详一下拉莫斯的发顶，溅在摄像头上的人造血液被光线投射上去，然后他会遵从卡西的嘱咐对拉莫斯说不要看太晚。

等布冯真正意识到不对时，浴室的玻璃门打开一半，拉莫斯的躯体破开雾气闯进来。现在他的继子蹲在他面前，然后张嘴含住了他的阴茎。布冯不认为自己是道德感强烈的那一类，况且没有男人会拒绝口交。他被推倒花洒下面，水流和头发合上他的眼睛，因此其他感官更敏感。在想象中拉莫斯的衣服被水花溅得深浅不一，那双用来盛放血腥暴力或是性暗示场景的眼睛闭起来，睫毛上沾着水滴。

水流冲刷过他的面颊，他的手穿过拉莫斯的长发停在后脑勺的部分，摆出一个似推拒又似迎合的姿势。

拉莫斯的口技成熟得不像这个年纪的青少年，布冯恶意地猜测着拉莫斯那些彻夜不归的夜晚是否也如此吸过不知道多少人的屌，他低下头，睁开眼睛，从朦朦胧胧的雾气中看着拉莫斯。

拉莫斯眯着眼睛，颧骨上染着潮红，他的嘴被阴茎撑得很开，这让布冯了加粗了呼吸声。接着他握着阴茎的根部，将那根粗壮的肉物在拉莫斯的喉咙里缓慢地来回磨蹭着。

底下的青少年则挪动着自己的舌头，粗糙的舌面擦过阴茎敏感的龟头，拨弄着阴茎的头冠，他还嘬紧了自己的两腮，让自己的口腔更加嵌合那根阴茎。

布冯注意到拉莫斯下体不住磨蹭着自己的脚踝处，他知道这是怎样一个暗示，只是他没有说话，扶住拉莫斯的后脑勺，将其用力地压近自己。

拉莫斯喉头一梗，干呕感让他红了眼圈，布冯没给他咳嗽的机会，他固定着拉莫斯的头，胯下挺动着抽插，感受少年喉管里的震颤，给自己带来更舒适的挤压。

咽反射让拉莫斯的喉管不断收缩，狭窄的喉腔紧紧地箍着龟头，长发少年少年潮红的脸上显得餍足而沉迷，布冯皱着眉头在里头抽插了一会儿，他本想抽出来射在外头的，不过看拉莫斯嘬紧了口腔不愿分开的留恋模样，还是射在里头。

拉莫斯吐出阴茎，他咳嗽了一会儿，没来得及咽下的精液随着下颚滑入脖颈处。

浴室里一片寂静，两个人相对无言了许久，拉莫斯站起来，他推开浴室门，带进一片凉飕飕的空气，离开了。

布冯还能好整以暇地擦头发，发尾的水越过毛巾滴到T恤上。完了他趿拉着拖鞋走进厨房，打开脱排油烟机之后才点烟。烟雾打着旋被吸进机器和肺里，拉莫斯走过来站在他身边，拉莫斯的手从关节起往上拂去，他要把纸卷夹断一样拿过烟，另一只手撑着自己往流理台上坐。

拉莫斯把烟雾含在嘴里一会之后再往外吐，尼古丁和焦油的气味兜头盖脸地往布冯脸上撞，他们像趁母亲不在家违反家规的父子一样分享同一支烟。这种行为的本质是欺骗。

就像第二天的晚餐桌上，布冯坐在了卡西的位置上，这张长方形的桌子一侧重得失衡。拉莫斯依然专注自己眼前那一盘菜，无论是马铃薯煎蛋与否。他们握着餐具的手经常不经意地触碰彼此。布冯一向不怎么喜欢过于安静的餐桌气氛，他试图挑起话题，拉莫斯也挺给面子，就最近看过的一部法国电影进行毫无章法的论述。恰好布冯也看过，总算有点共同内容。

餐桌的转角遮挡了桌下世界，拉莫斯讲述男人们一边保留内心的孩童有一边讥笑他们，讥笑这个词被毫不刻意地高亮了，就在这时他连袜子都没有穿的脚往左边挪，滑上布冯的小腿。同时还有一只手从大腿溜向裤裆。

这次布冯不为所动，他站起来去够沙拉碗，拉莫斯的手就被撇向一边，它的主人让它尽量自然地垂下。

布冯说，男人背后的母亲力量比他们大两倍，她们可以轻易地杀死孩童。塞尔吉奥，你也不能免俗。

那些藏在书桌背后的东西开始飞散，毛巾回到架子上、枕头被放回床上，这都是卡西为它们的消失而抱怨许久的东西。拉莫斯的日记本哗啦啦地翻回那一页，整整空白的一页右下角趴着扭曲的两个单词，软弱得像一个七岁孩童的信手涂鸦。

 

————

卡西把航班号发到WhatsApp的家庭群里，拉莫斯秒回说晚上有个校际足球赛，他们教练答应如果他进球就请全队吃比萨。然后两个预约的间隙时间里布冯说他那天忙得要死，最后一个预约排到九点多。

卡西长叹一声打开Grab给自己预约机场接送，等他站在社区门口时更想叹气，他家和机场几乎在城市的对角线上，这趟花费了至少两个小时。他看了看指向十二点的时针，还是没往家庭群里发他到了的信息。

他在按密码的时候就听到一些声响，于是刚买的拉杆箱就被摔在地上制造更大的噪音。这并没有起什么作用，卡西还是把夹克挂好才往主卧里走。

对于伴侣偷腥，有人镇定若常还有人歇斯底里，卡西一直觉得自己是前者。事实上他真是，而且是在双方分别为丈夫和养子的情况下。他仍未丧失逻辑，站在房门口冷静地呼吸了一下空气，只有空气清新剂的一点余味。至少不是发情期，这个场景的评分在卡西的脑子里由零分变成十分。

布冯光着上身坐在床上，他一只手伸进被子里往拉莫斯身上放。其实他早听见了卡西的开门声，保持着这个姿势等待他进来，那双眼睛一直就没离开过。卡西放轻脚步走近床边，他的养子正平躺着，眼睛上蒙着一条领带。卡西也瞪着布冯，他用口型说这条领带甚至还他妈是我的。

————

布冯现在拥有绝对的优势，他知晓所有秘密，在这个空间里存在的所有人的。而他本人又不拥有任何秘密，他将自己的所作所为开诚布公在卡西面前。  
他几乎看够了这两人永无宁日的互相折磨，甚至觉得自己扮演一个悲悯的角色，帮助这对沉默的精神伴侣达成目的。

布冯掀开被子下床，他下半身穿得整整齐齐，皮带都完整地躺在系扣里。他给卡西一个吻，嘴唇相贴而不发出声音的那种，布冯知道卡西在接吻时更喜欢被抚摸后颈，他们的亲吻像是真的久别重逢，绵长到两个人都起了反应。意大利人的种族天赋，如果拉莫斯看到会这么评价。

布冯在他臆想中的成人之美之外还有一个隐秘目的，他需要达成这个才能完全自洽。作为卡西法律上的伴侣，他当然不愿意这样旷日持久地欺骗下去，何况卡西不是迟钝的那一类。

不过所有人都有错，那就没有人有错。事实上，交换秘密比教堂宣誓更不渝，戒指只能拴住两根毫不相关的手指，而秘密是向内消耗的过程，因为每个人都是一座孤岛，交换秘密更像是往对方的海里倾倒自己的。布冯作为一个心理医生，他想要这么说服自己当然很容易。他一意孤行地把生活在这间房子里的人划为同盟，并且他成功了。

 

拉莫斯在两股信息素的作用下早就湿得一塌糊涂，卡西从布冯身上下来就摸到一手液体，这个父亲已经不知道该摆出什么表情来面对他的养子。于是他只能闭上眼睛继续放手指进那个湿软的穴口。此时他悲哀地发现这是一种超越性别地爱意，怎么说呢，可能卡西只能做拉莫斯一个人的直人。

拉莫斯眼睛上蒙着领带，他什么都看不见，而泪水早就流了出来，领带快要被浸透，他的喉咙深处发出低沉的吼声，肌肉先他一步绞紧侵入的手指。他们都感到无助，卡西完全不具备直面养子情动时表情的能力，可他又生着布冯的气，他的视线无处可去。

于是卡西垂下头放在拉莫斯的颈侧，将脸埋进枕头，他呼吸到了三个人混合的味道。

————

一直以来，卡西无法否认自己对养子的欲望，正如现在的他无法否认自己勃起的事实，他本以为自己有愤怒的立场与权力，可身体诚实的反应让他虚伪的心思无处遁形。

他伸出手，触碰着长发少年流畅的腰线，卡西没说话，只是垂着眼看着这些。布冯适时地凑近拉莫斯耳边让他翻过身。这个姿势让他的臀部呈现一个饱满的弧度，下凹的脊线末端坠着两个深深的腰窝

意大利人在他身后浅浅地催促着，“你不想继续吗？”男人的唇覆盖在卡西的耳朵边，气流将鬓后的发丝撩得一阵瘙痒。

卡西没说话，有时候半只脚腾空在悬崖处的微妙处境需要一股助力，下一步也许是止步于此，亦或者是坠入深渊。

布冯的指尖从背后绕来，揉弄着他的囊袋，在他的会阴处戳弄，这是个催促的暗示。

卡西骤然回忆起第一次在收容所见到的少年，缩在角落，眼神戒备，那时的模样和现在躺在床上满脸情欲的模样判若两人。继子的喘息加粗了，“请您……”他的大腿微微发着抖，下体条件反射地向后蹭着，夹紧又放松。

卡西心里再也生不出更多的情绪了，自己的失望与恼火布满荒芜的平原，他伸出手去掌掴那块浑圆，因为掴击而发出的声音在房间里格外响亮，（布冯在后头轻笑出声，“我知道你会这么做，”他无声地比着口型，卡西不必回头就知道他会说什么，意大利人低下头，唇舌摩挲着卡西的耳后。）

他们的继子发出一声惊呛，逃避一样的瑟缩了一下，颤抖的两腿想要夹紧，又被卡西残忍地伸手掰开扶正，他面无表情地加重了手上的力道，房里的肉体击打声一下一下有节奏地累积起来。

到最后，拉莫斯几乎要跪不住了，他的腰条塌下去，只是这样就半硬了的前端在床单上蹭出一团湿润的皱褶，唯余红肿发热臀肉还温驯地贴在卡西的手下，红肿的穴口湿漉漉的朝外半开着。

卡西握住了自己的阴茎，他用力地顶入了那个红肿的穴口，几乎没给继子什么时间就大力地抽插了起来。

他的继子呻吟出声，显然又疼又爽，脚趾在床单处蜷起，大腿打着颤，穴口被操得微微外翻，透明的液体随着自己阴茎的动作而向外溢出，卡西伸手揉捏着手下受过训诫的臀肉，那里透出熟透般浆果的肉红色，饱满的臀肉似乎要向外溢出汁液。

水声在房间里渐渐地响了起来，液体在他的抽插随着动作一同被带出，有些渗入会阴处，有些被自己的动作打成白沫，贴在耻毛与结合处。

少年被阴茎捅得呼吸紊乱，腰部随着他的冲撞而发着抖，但还是乖顺地跪伏在被褥里，两片凸起的肩胛骨随着卡西的动作而加深，抽查间少年被捅得直直地吹了一次，液体从结合之处溢出，晶亮地坠在卡西的耻毛间。

卡西没说话，他看着喘息混乱半截脸透着情欲的年轻人——他的继子嗫嚅着唇，语气里透着颤抖，“……请轻一点，”长发少年说，“gigi，我……”

卡西顿时气得眼前发昏，被当成另外一个人的认知让他一瞬间有些绷不住，他用力地揉捏着拉莫斯的臀肉，几乎失了分寸与力道，不知是因为疼痛还是不应期被捅的煎熬，年轻人闷哼出声，大腿抖若筛糠，豔红的穴口被操得向外翻，而卡西对此显得无动于衷，下体甚至惩戒性质地更为恼火地往里捅。

布冯在后头的呼吸声也明显加重了——“这可真是不妙的误会，”卡西简直能想象出意大利人微微挑起一边眉毛的模样。

意大利人在后头分开他的腿，随即火热的阴茎缓缓地嵌入他的腿根——卡西绷紧了大腿，那儿被两个人的体液已经润得很湿了，布冯只是习惯了一会儿就能顺着液体缓缓地摩擦着那儿。体液顺着阴茎往下流，看起来像是卡西流出来的水，龟头把那些液体从会阴起往上推，一点点嵌进alpha的穴口再流出来。

卡西没说话，说实话他依旧恼火而挫败，但他也没有立场去拒绝这些，布冯和他交换了条件，为得是取得某种意义上的和解与退让，在这些悖德与背伦的事迹面前，卡西从不是无辜者，他的默许与退让促成了这一切，他犹豫了半晌，垂着头夹紧了那根阴茎。

布冯在他的腿根部分摩擦着，每一下的力道都分量十足，顶端的龟头凶狠地刮蹭着他的会阴，带得卡西颤抖起来，他的大腿紧绷，腿根处火辣辣的，想必已经完全地红肿起来了。

卡西条件反射地捏住了拉莫斯的腰来稳住平衡，他喘息粗重，随着身下那根肉棒而摇晃颤抖，而自己的阴茎还深深地埋在少年的身体里，年轻人以一个屈服的姿势跪伏着，臀部温驯地翘起，嘴里发出零零碎碎的呻吟与呜咽，射过一次的阴茎萎靡地贴在小腹，随着他们的动作而摇晃震颤。

卡西的上半身塌下去，与拉莫斯的紧紧相贴，体温渗进来却像一股冷水蔓延在他的身体里，他只感觉到了痛苦和支离破碎的愤怒。他们走到现在这一步不过是从一种折磨走向另一种折磨，生理上的快感只是在转移牢狱的过程中透过铁栅栏往外匆匆一瞥。卡西对这个认知无能为力又愤懑不平，后来他放弃了。

布冯的手扳在卡西的肩上，他很用力，肩头印出几个发白的印记。卡西垂着头，反手去够布冯的手。他被彻底击垮了，思想和肉体彻底分离，固有的习惯性思维分崩离析，现在他只想要下一个监狱永不到来。

他松开拉莫斯，年轻的omega把自己蜷成一团大口喘气。卡西被提起来，耻骨联合扯成一个平面，布冯的手按在两块凸起的骨头上，就着整个会阴处的液体往里顶。龟头在狭窄的缝隙里滑了几下才找准穴口，布冯停了下来，他侧过身去找润滑剂，却被卡西握着阴茎给拽了回来。

卡西早反应过来布冯到底玩的是哪一出了，他两只手指拽住布冯的皮带扣，把他压回到床上自己跨坐在他的腰胯处，卡西的一边小腿碰到了拉莫斯，换来一阵隔着布料的抚摸。现在卡西更加生气了，他趴在布冯的身上相当不温柔地亲吻，或者说用犬齿研磨皮肤，他一路向下直到用嘴解开皮带扣。

他的口交技术比拉莫斯更加成熟，早学会如何一边用舌尖照顾根部，一边用手弹钢琴似地抚弄阴囊和会阴中间的那条线，龟头缝里渗出的前液蹭在颧骨上，几个来回就能让布冯转而追随下半身。他奖赏又惩罚地吮吸龟头就像吮吸棒棒糖，最后带着一嘴前液的味道和布冯接吻。卡西当然没有允许布冯的手更往下伸，他直直抓住手腕，这次相当坚定地把它们按在身侧。

卡西把布冯向后推，让他安安稳稳地躺在床上。现在只有一面长着稀疏黑痣的背脊对着他。两瓣臀肉夹着涨大的阳具，那圈环状肌肉里还含着一点未干涸的体液混合物，最粗也最敏感的阴茎头冠被挤在里面动弹不得。布冯想退出来，可肠壁里软肉像捕猎的陷阱样紧紧箍住他。

突起的青筋摩擦肠壁激起剧烈的疼痛，疼得他大腿肌肉收缩。布冯看见那两片腰长肌在无规律地战栗，卡西竟然能骑在他身上慢慢开始动，干燥的甬道里又紧又热，卡西还在锲而不舍地往下坐，与其同时收缩内里的肌肉。他并没有含到底，而是掐着外头的一英寸开始晃腰，他的另一只手撑在布冯的大腿上，只要起来一点，就会马上按回原位。

布冯不可能拗得过卡西，他的固执有目共睹，这个压抑许久的人内心释放的疯狂决堤似地外涌，没有人能阻止他。布冯在卡西身后看不清他的表情，甚至不敢想象这张脸上写着什么，他试着坐起来，两只手安抚性地抚摸肌肉隆起的后背，在彻底爆发之前把伤害降低到最小。

他的选择就是尽快射出来，说实在这是最方便也最可靠的方法。其实也不是很难，这场纯属克服摩擦力的运动也能带来一丝快感。可卡西不愿意，他在最后关头毫不犹豫地放开布冯，掐住阴茎根部逼得他退出来，再转过身去舔弄半软的物件，舌头和嘴唇相当残忍无情地吮吸龟头，他两颊鼓起直到那根物件顶住上颚。布冯看着卡西再次提起腰肢，互相折磨还远远没有结束。

————

在卡西故意叫出来而布冯来不及捂他的嘴时，拉莫斯颤颤巍巍地伸手去够自己脑后的领带结。他动作迟疑而不可置信，有时就是这样，真相摆在你面前你却不怕得不敢看，没错，这就是拉莫斯的噩梦之匣。当他把那条领带拿下来，视线模糊不清，因为眼睛泡在泪水里过久，他本能地抗拒这幅画面，灯光越过他们的头顶刺进他的眼睛。

那个早晨穿越十数个白天黑夜重现，他养父的腿根摩擦着他的小腿，卡西向后仰着靠在布冯身上，拉莫斯判断不了下巴挂着的水滴到底是什么，泪水、汗水、精液，或者三者兼而有之。所有声音消失又重现，就像一场短暂的失忆。在这场喧闹无比的万籁俱寂之中，拉莫斯发现他又硬了。

 

fin

 

*标题Antigone取自索福克勒斯悲剧《安提柯》：比俄狄浦斯更悲剧  
**文中提到法国电影取自《地狱解剖》Anatomie de l'enfer 男主角是卡西最爱的毛片演员Ricco Siffredi  
***感谢某位朋友帮我解决熄火问题


End file.
